Alfabeto Fonético Internacional
Os símbolos do Alfabeto Fonético Internacional são divididos em três categorias: letras (que indicam os sons básicos), diacríticos (que especificam mais esses sons básicos) e supra-segmentais (que indicam características como velocidade, tom e acento tônico). Essas categorias são divididas em seções menores: as letras podem ser vogais ou consoantes e os diacríticos e supra-segmentais são classificados de acordo com o que indicam: articulação, fonação, tom, intonação ou acentuação tônica. Letras As letras representam os sons básicos do AFI. Todas as consoantes retroflexas têm o mesmo símbolo que as consoantes alveolares equivalentes, exceto por adicionarem um "gancho" no canto inferior esquerdo da letra. Diacríticos podem ser combinados com os símbolos do AFI para transcrever ligeiras modificações fonéticas ou articulações secundárias. Também há símbolos especiais para características supra-segmentais como a tonicidade e o tom. As letras são classificadas em consoantes e vogais: Consoantes Consoantes pulmonares Uma consoante pulmonar é produzida pela obstrução da glote ou da cavidade oral, deixando-se sair ar dos pulmões, simultaneamente ou em seguida. Todas as consoantes do português pertencem a esta categoria. A tabela de consoantes pulmonares está arranjada em linhas que designam o modo de articulação e colunas que indicam em que ponto do trato vocal a consoante é produzida. A tabela principal inclui apenas consoantes com um só ponto de articulação. Observações: * Nas colunas onde alguns símbolos aparecem em pares, o símbolo da direita representa a consoante sonora e o da esquerda a surda (exceto ). Entretanto, não tem contraparte sonora. Nas outras colunas, o único símbolo representa uma consoante sonora. * Embora exista um só símbolo para os locais de articulação coronais para todas as consoantes, exceto as fricativas, quando se lida com uma linguagem particular, os símbolos são tratados como especificamente alveolares, pós-alveolares etc., conforme for apropriado para essa língua. * Os símbolos representam tanto fricativas sonoras quanto aproximantes. * É a forma tomada pela língua, mais que a posição, que distingue as fricativas , e . Co-articulação Consoantes co-articuladas são fonemas nos quais duas consoantes individuais são pronunciadas ao mesmo tempo. Em português, o w em “guarda” é uma consoante co-articulada, pois os lábios são arrendondados ao mesmo tempo em que a parte posterior da língua é erguida. Outras línguas, como Francês e Sueco, têm outras consoantes co-articuladas. Observações: * é descrita como “ e simultâneos”. Encontrada em Sueco, é o caso mais conhecido de uma possível fricativa articulada múltipla . Ladefoged, Peter e Maddieson, Ian, The sounds of the world's languages. Oxford: Blackwell Publishers, 1996. Págs. 329–330. Africadas e dupla articulação Africadas e oclusivas duplamente articuladas são representadas por dois símbolos unidos por uma barra de ligação, acima ou abaixo dos símbolos. As seis africadas mais comuns são opcionalmente representadas por símbolos compostos especiais, mas estas não pertencem mais ao uso oficial da AFI, devido ao número excessivo de símbolos que seriam necessários para representar todas as africadas dessa maneira. Uma terceira maneira de transcrever esses fonemas usa a notação sobrescrita, por exemplo por , assim como ~ . Os símbolos para as palatais oclusivas, são freqüentemente usados como alternativa conveniente para ou africadas similares, mesmo em publicações oficiais da AFI e precisam ser interpretados com cuidado. Consoantes não-pulmonares Consoantes não-pulmonares são sons produzidos sem os pulm--189.27.33.239 02h46min de 21 de Maio de 2012 (UTC)--189.27.33.239 02h46min de 21 de Maio de 2012 (UTC)ões. Incluem cliques (encontrados nas línguas Khoisan da África) e implosivas (encontradas em línguas como o Swahili). Vogais |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | quase fechada |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | semifechada |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | média |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | semiaberta |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | quase aberta |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | aberta |} Diacríticos Os diacríticos são pequenas marcas postas em torno do caráter AFI para mostrar alguma alteração ou uma descrição mais específica da pronúncia da letra.International Phonetic Association (1999, 15) Subdiacríticos (marcas normalmente colocadas abaixo da letra ou símbolo) podem ser postas sobre um símbolo com uma descendente (informalmente chamada cauda), por exemplo .International Phonetic Association (1999, 15). O i sem pingo, < >, é usado quando o pingo poderia interferir com o diacrítico. Outros símbolos do AFI podem aparecer como diacríticos para representar detalhes fonéticos: (distensão fricativa), (voz murmurada), (tensão glotal), (xevá epentético), o (ditonguização). Diacríticos mais avançados foram desenvolvidos no AFI estendido para codificação mais específica da pronúncia. Notas: #Alguns lingüistas restringem este diacrítico de voz murmurada às sonoras e transcrevem as obstruentes como . #Com consoantes aspiradas sonoras, a aspiração também é sonora. Muitos lingüistas preferem algum dos diacríticos dedicados à voz murmurada. O estado da glote pode ser detalhadamente transcrito por diacríticos. Uma série de oclusivas variando de glote aberta a fechada são: Supra-segmentais Categoria:Alfabetos Categoria:Elaine amaral